


Always Yours

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doubtful Reader And Loki, Drunk Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Loki discovers several letters you wrote. He gets curious and reads them. In shock he realizes what kind of letters they are: love letters. Since you never mention his name he thinks they are for someone else. He finally understands what he is feeling for you…





	Always Yours

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

Another wadded piece of paper found its way into the bin. You’re tearing your hair out trying to write that damn love letter. How difficult could that be?! Not difficult at all, or so you thought. Well, it proved to be an impossible task. “Write down what your heart tells you,” your friend had said when you asked her for advice. ”This way you’ll find the right words.” What a bunch of bullshit! Everything you wrote down sounded either too corny or too serious, felt wrong.

Possibly it just shouldn’t be. It was useless anyway, wasn’t it? There were millions and millions of handsome and nice single guys in this world, just waiting to get to know and fall in love with you, and you? You just had to fall in love with a handsome and - yes, okay, admittedly not always so - nice GOD. A God! And of course he wasn’t from this world either. Why and how should he, out of all people, fall in love with YOU? 

You never visited Asgard, didn’t know the women there: the way they looked, the way they dressed themselves, the way they behaved, their morning rituals and all these things. You could only imagine their pretty dresses, their beautiful faces, their long smooth hair, their perfect curves. A movie started to play in your head: dozens of angelic women surrounding Loki, anticipating his every wish. You felt the blood being drained from your face. There was no way you could ever compare with them. Never.

But how do they say? Nothing ventured, nothing gained. And what was the worst thing that could possibly happen? The love of your life, laughing at you? The love of your life, deriding you? The love of your life, ignoring you in future? Haha... All good... It was all good... With the quill still between your fingers you buried your face in your hands, let out another frustrated yell. 

“What are you doing here?” inquired a curious voice right behind you. Your eyes grew big.

“Oh God, please tell me you aren’t really here,” you whined.

“I am happy to see you, too,” you heard Loki snapping back.

“How did you get in here?!”

“You didn’t lock the door. You are too careless.”

Fitfully you moved your head to the side, only to look into questioning eyes. “So? What is this?” the trickster God asked again, directing his attention to the piece of paper in front of you. 

“... you are everything I need to live, for you are the air I breathe, the beating of my heart, the food for my soul, the reason I exist,” the trickster God read aloud, wrinkling his nose. “What... is this?” he asked calmly, however, you didn’t miss the slight crack in his voice. Great. He hated it. Ok, where was the next hole you could jump into and bury yourself? Laughing, you tore the letter apart and threw it away. 

“It’s nothing,” you answered high-pitched, fearing your heart was going to jump out of your chest.

“For ` _nothing_ ` you appear quite nervous, _______, my dear.” 

Of course he knew you were lying. Only a complete idiot would have believed you. You cleared your throat, put on the sincerest smile possible. “Tea?” you squealed, a poor attempt to change the subject. “Tea sounds good, doesn’t it?” A second later you were up on your feet already, fleeing from a rather flabbergasted Loki.

As you were gone, he noticed the other papers which lay crumpled-up in the bin. For sure you wouldn’t mind if he took a look... It was ‘nothing’ after all, right? Regret gnawed on him, realizing more and more what kind of letters he was holding in his shaky hands. He read breathtaking love poems, in other letters there were the most beautiful and heartfelt words of love written. True, he had to admit, some were too sappy for his taste, but the idea of you writing them for another man and not for him...

Strange emotions befell the Norse God. Emotions, so new to him, so confusing. A sort of anger he wasn’t manage to classify, a weird sadness that overcame his heart, and a sudden hollow feeling. And loneliness. He felt... lonely all of a sudden... 

“Always yours, ___________,” he whispered the last written sentence of one of your love letters. “Always... yours..,” he snarled through clenched teeth, ripping the letter in to tiny little pieces. 

He was already gone when you came back with two cups of freshly brewed herbal tea. “Fantastic...”  Would you ever see him again, you wondered. Several nights later you got your answer as Loki decided to pay you a visit…

The clock showed 10:20 pm. You’re laying on your couch, wearing your favorite oversize shirt and knickers only. There was no need to dress up after all. In past you had worn your best dresses, your sexiest lingerie. Just in case… But what did it matter anymore? Now he knew how you truly felt, and he didn’t feel the same way about you. He left. He’d never come back. Fighting with tears you took a small sip from your drink, when a sudden loud banging on the door caused you almost a heart attack.

“_______?!” someone babbled your name. “Open the damn door!”

Loki?! Was that him?! But… 

As fast as your feet could carry you you rushed to the entrance. You reached out for the door knob, froze before touching it. Was it really wise to let him in now? He made it clear he didn’t want you, so why was he here? To humiliate you more? 

“_______? Please..,” he sobbed feebly.

Your heart tightened. “Loki, what happened?!” you asked worried, swinging the door open. Your concern deepened as soon you lay your eyes on his miserable form: he was shaking, his eyes were reddened, and he looked unusual pale, ashen.

“Loki, what-?”

A heartbeat later you felt his hand at the nape of your neck, the small of your back, his soft lips on yours, tasted the liquor on his tongue. You whimpered; he pressed you tight against his body, so tight, you feared you’d break any moment. A taste of hope and despair lingered on his lips. So bittersweet. Loki’s mouth never left yours when he urged you backwards, kicked the door close and pushed you down on the ground. You returned his kisses, desperate and frenzied. Everything went blurry, your head swirled. This all happened so quickly, so unexpected. Reality deformed, lost its shape. This was so unreal. 

Loki’s hands seemed to be everywhere on your body. Firmly he squeezed your breast through your thin shirt, twisted your nipple between his fingers, while his other hand almost violently groped between your legs. One, then two slender fingers slipped underneath your knickers. Your fingernails dug into the thick leather covering his upper arms, you moaned into his mouth, gaining a guttural moan in return. 

Swiftly his touches lost their roughness, but not his kisses. You weren’t completely ready for him yet. He growled, frustrated and upset, offended even. Who was this man controlling your feelings?! Your heart? Didn’t you know you two were meant to be? Didn’t you know you were meant to be his? The reason he existed? 

A heartbeat he could share together with you counted more than all the centuries he had lived already. Lived alone. Lived in darkness. Lived in fear. In fear of loneliness. In fear of rejection. 

He then realized... He needed to be gentle. You were mortal. Fragile. Made of porcelain. Your beautiful smooth skin. Your perfectly curved body. You’re complete. And only you’d complete him. 

The sudden change in the way Loki caressed you surprised you, however, didn’t lessen your desire for him. He was so… tender… so loving… The way Loki took possession of your lips, your mouth, shifted, too. Quick and hot-blooded kisses turned into slow but not less passionate ones. It didn’t take long for you to fully relax finally. You felt drunk. From the alcohol on his tongue? From his kisses? The way he touched you? Your juices started to flow. “Ah, yesss,” he sighed as your warm wetness encased his slender digits. You jerked, let out a high pitched noise when he pressed into you.

“Forgive me, ________,” Loki breathed, feeling like he tainted the most pretty and precious creature in this whole galaxy. 

But you just looked at him with these beautiful pleading eyes of yours, quivering, whimpering his name. Lust beclouded his senses, controlled his body. Were you a goddess reborn in a human shell? He didn’t know, but one thing he knew for sure: you weren’t like any other ordinary mortal. No common creature would have been able to chain his heart. You did. He was yours. 

Kisses were shared, heartbeats, breaths. Mewing, you threw your head to the side and arched your back. He kept on rubbing and touching, just the way you wanted and needed it. Your knuckles turned white, were hurting by now; with all might you dug your nails into his clothes, unable to let go. When your hips began to thrust to his rhythm he moaned your name. Loki did it with so much affection and softness in his voice, you were sure your heart and body would burst any moment.

Loki took advantage of your position, your bared neck begged for attention. The sudden sharp but oh so delicious pain made you yelp. Your hands left his arms, found his raven-black hair. You pulled, scratched, whimpered while he set his marks on your flawless skin. “You are mine,” he rasped, the tip of his finger gliding repeatedly across your clit before disappearing between your wet folds again. 

His mouth kissed its way down your chest. Your nipples strained against the semi sheer material of your shirt, adumbrating their pretty color. The trickster God exhaled audible at this heavenly sight. His tongue circled your stiff bud, slid down then, to the side, careful as not to miss one single inch of your female flesh. 

Moments later he grew tired of the fabrics, your soft skin was everything he wanted to feel against his lips now. Nearly furious Loki yanked your top up, revealed your perfectly formed breasts. Greedily he took your bud between his teeth, gently bit before sucking hard on it. The more you moaned and wriggled beneath him, the harder he sucked on your nipples, the greedier he lapped his tongue across your flesh, the quicker and deeper he pumped his fingers into you, always brushing your clit while doing so.  

“Pl...Please…” Your gaze wandered down his body, as did your hand. You reached between his legs, tried to find the fly of his pants. Shit, why were his clothes just so damn inconvenient?! He chuckled at your poor but adorable attempt.

“What are you trying to do, little one? Do you want me?” 

You gave him a shaky nod. It was all he needed. You bucked your hips, granted him permission to remove your soaked knickers that way. You watched him looking down, his arms moving. The creaking sound of leather let your heart beat like crazy. You knew what he was doing, you knew you’d feel him soon. 

Loki’s hands sneaked to the underside of your thighs. As much as the trickster God wanted to tease you and take his time… He couldn’t. Loki licked his dry lips, bent your knees and with one single thrust he buried himself into your tight pussy. The soft leather of his top rubbed against your belly whenever he dived in and out your core. You rose your upper body, its weight rested on your forearms now. You couldn’t resist taking a glimpse of him fucking you. The slicky and slapping sound of him pounding your cunt together with that incredible visual erotic stimulation dazed you, brought you close to the edge. 

Your eyes found his with passion and lust darkened ones. He was watching you, mouth half open. His labored breaths grew heavier with each thrust. You threw your head back, moaned curses. Never in life you had experienced such lust, such need. 

Loki put his arm underneath your arched back and lifted you, so you were on top of him now. He held you tight, your naked breasts pressed against his lips and more than willingly his mouth and tongue played with them while you bounced up and down his hard cock. 

“He can’t have you,” he suddenly panted. “No one can have you but me. Say it. _______, say it!”

The words reached you, but somehow you couldn’t grasp the meaning. ‘He’ can’t have you? Who? Loki knew already you were his. Did he not? The letters… He did know already… Did he not…? Was he really thinking they were for someone else?! 

Your mind went black all of a sudden. “Yes… Yes… Ah!” you whimpered, unable to fight the approaching peak of your lust. Your body cramped, and you curled your toes, fisted his hair and held your breath for a moment before you found your voice again, screaming out your world-shaking orgasm, sensations so overwhelming, so intense, it shattered your whole being to thousands tiny sparkling pieces.

“Yes, come all over me,” Loki husked, spilling his cum into your welcoming cunt only seconds after. Lazily you rode out your climax, enjoyed his quivering form beneath you. Heavily panting you buried your face in his neck. Little by little you gained back your senses, Loki’s words from before echoed in your mind.

_**He** can’t have you._

“What did you mean with `he` can’t have you?” Your nose touched his.

“Huh?” Loki was also still catching his breath. He palmed your cheek and gave you a tender kiss. “What do you mean, my love?”

“Before you said `he` can’t have you. Who?”

Loki’s expression darkened. “The man you wrote these letters for. I am the only one you should write these kind of letters. I realized what you mean to me when I saw them.” He kissed you again, almost timid. “I love you, ________.”

You bit your lip. A disgusting feeling of regret and doubt began to gnaw on you. 

“Is it your heart speaking or your hurt pride?” you snapped. “Or the alcohol?”

The Norse God looked at you in confusion.

“These letters were meant for you, Loki. You really didn’t know?”

“N-No! I didn’t… But,” he felt a rush of panic, “But please believe my words!” 

“Hey...” he said when you gave him no answer. 

“I don’t know.” You glanced at him. ”You are drunk and-”

“No, don’t do this to me, I beg you...”

The trickster God forced you into a hard kiss, deep and fierce. “Don’t doubt me,” he begged low-voiced. “Don’t doubt me. Don’t...”

“I am sorry, Loki. This... This was a mistake, we shouldn’t have done this.”

“What...?” His heart tightened. “No..,” he shook his head. “Don’t... Don’t say this, _________. Please... Don’t say this was a mistake.” He was on the verge of tears. The both of you? A mistake? Becoming one? A mistake?   


“_________...”  


Loki tried to kiss you. Instead of your sweet lips his mouth met your cheek.

“I need to sleep now. I... Loki... Forgive me.”

You barely could stand as dizziness conquered you. You still didn’t exactly understand what had happened tonight, didn’t know whether you could trust him or not. Right after Loki stood up you fell exhausted into his arms. Everything around you got hazy, your eyes were heavy. So heavy... The last thing you saw before you lost your battle against your weariness was Loki’s hurt expression.

Early in the morning you woke up in your bed. Alone. 

“So you did lie to me after all…”

From the corner of your eye you noticed something then. You turned your head to see what it was. One long-stemmed red rose with an envelope underneath. You jumped up and took it in your hand. The envelope had the color of emerald, its seams shined golden, as did its seal. It smelled sweet, like vanilla with a hint of roses. Your pulse raced when you removed the letter. You unfolded it. 

In a shaky handwriting was written:

_My beautiful flower,_

_I must confess I am not very good in phrasing my feelings for you, but please allow me to try it. I deeply apologize for my behaviour last night. I never meant to hurt you. It was wrong from me to reveal my love for you in such a disgraceful state and manner._

_I love you. I love you with every breath I take. My heart tried to tell me this for a long time, but I didn’t understand its language until I found your letters. I was a fool for not realizing it sooner. And I am so sorry for planting such doubt in your heart and for being so blind._

_Please forgive me. Let me hold you in my arms again. Allow me see your smile once more. Time means nothing without you. My whole being means nothing without you. Without you, I cease to exist. My heart is yours. I belong to you._

_I love you._

_Always yours, Loki_

You pressed the letter against your chest. “There is nothing to be forgiven, idiot.” You crawled out of your bed, walked to the window nearby, still holding the letter in your hands. No clouds could be spotted. It promised to be a warm and beautiful day. You looked down. And there he stood, staring at the window with hopeful and pleading eyes. 

Lovingly you smiled at him. All heaviness fell from Loki’s face. He smiled back at you.

Yes, it really promised to be a warm and beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D (writers are thirsty bitches xD)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
